Everything
by PrincessFlame91
Summary: Thank you and...Good-bye." You never know what you have until you lose it.


UPDATE: _I'm just fixing a minor spelling error that a wonderful reviewer found for me, so sorry to disappoint. Also, just so you know, I'm undecided about whether or not to make this into a series or to keep it as a one-shot, so please lend me your thoughts on this, and whether you feel that it would be worth it to continue it. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters or situations. They are solely Murakami-san's. I am merely…borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Shuichi stared out the window forlornly, finger tracing raindrops slowly sliding down the surface. He was alone. Again.

Yuki had left an hour ago, the only hint as to where he was going to being "out". He hadn't even taken his cell phone with him, claiming that he didn't want to be harassed by his editor, but Shuichi knew the truth. He just didn't want Shuichi to be able to get in touch with him. He wanted to put a distance between them that couldn't be breached.

Shuichi's fist tightened around Yuki's shirt that he gripped in his hand—Yuki's shirt that reeked of booze and sex, and had smudges of red lipstick all over the collar. It had been left out in the open for Shuichi to find, laying spread out on their, no, Yuki's bed.

It couldn't be called "their" bed, for it wasn't just them that slept on it. Many other women had also laid on that bed, spread out under Yuki, bringing each other to the heights of pleasure. Pleasure… that he never gave Shuichi anymore.

Shuichi was forced to remain locked up in his room when Yuki's female friends came over. But no matter how loud he turned up his music, he still could not escape from the pleasured moans that seeped through the wall.

In about an hour, Yuki would be back with another friend for the night. A friend who was from his social circle that _deserved_ to be with Yuki. That didn't embarrass him. That... wasn't Shuichi.

Used and broken, Shuichi was cast off to the side. Damaged goods. Now that he wasn't new and exciting anymore, Shuichi had served his purposed and wasn't needed anymore. He was now useless to Yuki. He could disappear for all Yuki cared. Disappear.

Disappear… Now that was an idea. He should just get it over with and get out of Yuki's life. That was what Yuki wanted, right? Otherwise, he wouldn't have cast Shuichi to the side as he had…right?

Mind decided, Shuichi began packing all of his belongings into his bags. When almost done, he began to call Hiro to come pick him up. Then he remembered that Hiro was away on a long awaited visit to his family. Shuichi scrolled through his phone book, trying to find someone who could help him.

Tatsuha was too far. Fugisaki was too close to Tohma. K was too… K. Sakano would freak out too much to be of any help. That just left him with…

Sakuma-san. Shuichi hesitantly called Ryuichi, wondering if he was making the right choice. Should he really leave Yuki? Was that really what Yuki wanted?

Shuichi, lost in his thoughts, jumped slightly when Ryuichi answered his phone. "Moshi moshi! This is Kumagoro-chan! Ryu-chan's not here right now, but I can take a message, na no da!"

"Um, hi Kuma-chan," Shuichi said. "I know this is really sudden, and I'm sorry, but do you think that you can ask Sakuma-san to pick me and my things up from Yuki's place? I… I need to get out of here." Shuichi waited with bated breath for the reply, bracing himself for an immediate rejection.

"…I'll be right there," Ryuichi replied after a few seconds of silence. "In the meantime, move your things close to the door so that we can get this done quickly."

Shuichi sighed in relief, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Thank you so much, Sakuma-san!" He exclaimed. "You have no idea how much of a help this is. You can just drop me off at a hotel nearby. Thank you so much!" Now he just had to figure out where to go from there.

"Don't be silly, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi replied. "You'll stay at my house! I have plenty of extra rooms. It's actually pretty lonely. I've been looking for a housemate who can keep me company." Shuichi couldn't believe the sudden luck that he was getting.

"I can't thank you enough, Sakuma-san! I'll find some way to repay you, I swear!" Shuichi could barely contain his excitement.

"Your being there is plenty and more," Ryuichi assured. "And please, call me Ryu-chan! I feel so old when you call me Sakuma-san…"

"Oh, thank you so much, Saku—" Shuichi paused when he heard Ryuichi clear his throat. "—Erm, R-Ry-Ryu-chan, I have no idea what to say."

"Just say 'okay'," Ryuichi countered. "But I gotta let you go now, so I can drive. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Call me if anything comes up. Later, Shu-chan!"

"Mm, see ya Sa—, um, Ryu-chan! I'll be waiting!"

After hangning up, Shuichi quickly moved his belongings to the door. That done, he went to the kitchen to write a final note to Yuki. After three long and difficult years, he was finally ending it. It was finally…over.

Shuichi's hand shook slightly as he began writing the note—

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm finally leaving, just like you had always wanted me to. I'll do my best to keep from being in your way ever again._

_Thank you for these past two years! They mean the world to me, even if they're insignificant to you. I hope that you become happy in your life without me. I'm sorry for not having the ability to bring you to that point._

_Once again, thank you for all the times that we had together. I will never forget them, nor will I forget you. You will forever hold a place in my heart._

_Thank you and good-bye._

_Love always,_

_Shindou Shuichi_

_p.s. Smile! You'll get wrinkles and look old earlier if you don't! Think of the fans!_

Shuichi left the note on the door side table for Yuki to find, placed under a face down frame that held one of the only pictures that Yuki had allowed to be taken of the two together. The glass over the photo was cracked, a think line separating the photo into two halves, falling right between the two men.

A knock sounded on the door, and Shuichi opened it to reveal Ryuichi.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Shuichi could only bring himself to nod shakily as he realized the enormity of the situation. This was the end.

The two gathered Shuichi's belongings and stored them in Ryuichi's car. Once finished, they rode off into the night.

An hour later, Yuki returned home, a new woman hanging off of his arm. As he threw his keys into the dish on the table, a flash of white caught his eye. He looked at the corner of the piece of paper sticking out from under the frame, a sense of foreboding flowing through him. Something wasn't right.

He flipped the frame back to an upright position, and wondered why Shuichi would allow it to remain in such a state. A feeling of dread was beginning to creep up his spine. He quickly unfolded and read the note, heart squeezing tighter and tighter after each word. As he neared the end, he collapsed on his knees, not realizing what he had until he lost it—Everything. The worried questions from the woman fell on deaf ears.

_Thank you and…_

…

…_Good-bye._

* * *

Well, everyone, after a long break in writing, here is a new story. Just to warn you, Porcelain Heart is probably going to be rewritten. I was reading through it the other day, and it was so crappy, that it was pissing me off. Heh. This is probably going to make me feel the same by next summer, or maybe even next month. I couldn't sleep last night, so this is what I was doing from 2:30– 4:00am.

Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me some comments, so I know what I should fix up. Thank you!


End file.
